


Made in Heaven

by Queenslittlesister



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:14:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28194549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenslittlesister/pseuds/Queenslittlesister
Summary: Freddie Bulsara May,son of a dentist,well a dentist and paramedic,Roger and Brian,Freddie is fourteen with anxiety and autism,his brother,John is a paediatrician at Royal Alexandra children's Hospital.Brian and Roger love their boys,Freddie has a service dog for his anxiety,Brian is protective over Freddie.roger finds it adorable.Brian is a paramedic,Rogers a dentist,leaving Freddie in the care of his Nanny/s,Dominique.When Freddie gets a boyfriend,Brian and Roger jump into dad mode.
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor, Freddie Mercury/George Michael, John Deacon/Veronica Tetzlaff
Kudos: 2





	1. Daddys Boy!

**Author's Note:**

> please no hate on this!

** _Theodore,Freddies Service dog for anxiety:_ **

** _Freddies bedroom:_ **

** _Cast:_ **

**_Freddie May(anxiety and Autism):14_ **

**_George michael(Freddies soon to be sugar daddy):22_ **

**_Jim hutton(Doctor):24_ **

**_John deacon(Paediatrician):20_ **

**_Brian may(Paramedic):37_ **

**_Roger taylor(Dentist):thirty five_ **

**_Dr Gwilym Lee(Freddies therapist):27_ **

**_Dr Joe Mazzello(Freddies psychologist):27_ **

**_Ben Hardy(Freddies tutor):28_ **

**_Rami Malek(Johns assistant):23_ **

** _........................................._ **

** _Freddie Bulsara May,son of a dentist,well a dentist and paramedic,Roger and Brian,Freddie is fourteen with anxiety and autism,his brother,John is a paediatrician at Royal Alexandra children's Hospital.Brian and Roger love their boys,Freddie has a service dog for his anxiety,Brian is protective over Freddie.roger finds it adorable.Brian is a paramedic,Rogers a dentist,leaving Freddie in the care of his Nanny/s,Dominique.When Freddie gets a boyfriend,Brian and Roger jump into dad mode.  
_ **

** _.............................................._ **

**_ May 3rd 1990,Monday _ **

** _Freddie's p.o.v_ **

I'm Freddie,i'm fourteen,i have Autism and Anxiety.My dad(Brian) is a paramedic and my papa(Roger) is a dentist,my brother(John)is a paediatrician.I have a Service dog for my anxiety.I have a Nanny(Dominique). I don't like the dentist,My bedroom is filled with sensory toys,My service dog's name is Theodore,Theo for short.

I often get sick,John makes me sit in his doctor exam room.I hate getting flu shots.I don't go to school,i have a tutor(Ben).Dad and papa work a lot so does John."Freddie,time to wake up honey",dad says,rubbing my back."mhmm,go away",i yawn."Nope,its time to get up",he says"i don't want to",i whine."I know honey,you gotta get up",he says,bending in front of me.

he tucked hair behind my ear,kissing my cheek."if you don't get up,i'm sure the tickle monster will make you"he says."No!Not the tickle monster!",i squeal.Before long,i was being tickled.he tickled my tummy with raspberries."if you get up this all stops",dad says,tickling under my arms.

"Round and round the garden like a teddy bear.....one step....two step.....Tickle you under there!",he chuckled,tickling under my arms once more making me giggle.dad pulls me onto his lap,tickling me."okay!okahahay! I'll get up!",i say."get dressed",i nodded,he kissed my head.I'm a daddy's boy."I love you daddy!",i say"i love you too baby",he smiled,leaving the room.I put on jeans and a hoodie,my duck hoodie.i brushed my teeth.

I put on fluffy socks.walking downstairs,Theo at my side."Good morning",papa says"Morning papa",i smile,he kissed my cheeks."Daddy?Can you brush my hair?",i ask"of course little one",he says,i sat in front of him,he picked up my favourite hairbrush,my duck one,he brushed through my hair softly.he braids it too.

"thank you daddy",i say."its okay baby",he says,"morning duckling",John says"Johnny!",i giggle,he hugged me,spinning me around."how's my little brother feeling?",he asked"awesome!",i say."awe",he says.he puts me down."check up time!",papa and John grinned.

Oh no,i ran for it,almost tripping over my own two feet.I hid in my bedroom."Freddie?",I hear them both say,i was hidden in my private bathroom."Freddie?Come out",papa says."please pupper?",John says.I came out."what's wrong?",John asked"oh you're scared",papa says."Freddie,you know none of us aren't gonna hurt you",John says.

"I know John",i say,"it's gonna be quick",he says"i promise",he says."Carry?",i ask,John picks me up,blowing raspberries on my tummy."J Johnny!",i giggled."if you start to get overwhelmed,tell us",papa says,i nodded.John kept tickling me."J Johnny!St stop!",i squeal.He gave in.papa had to give me a check up.

Theo ran to us.John puts me down.We walked into papa's exam room.I nervously sat on the chair,"its okay Freddie",papa says"i' not gonna hurt you",he says.he leans it back,my sensory lights came on."Open wide Freddie bear",papa says,i do"i'm only gonna check your teeth",i nodded.I got to anxious.

I was getting overwhelmed.John picked me up."I want daddy",i sniffle.John rubs my back.Dad saw us."he wants you dad",John says,dad took me from john,letting me cry."my little boy,its alright,cry it out",he cooed."daddy",i sniffle."shh baby,daddy's here",he says softly,shushing me."do you want to cuddle with daddy?",I nodded,he took me to my bedroom with sensory toys and sensory lights. 

"daddy cuddles are the best",i giggled"they are",dad says.He kissed my forehead,He rocked me back and forth gently while cuddling me.Theo came in,he laid across my lap,i stroked his golden fur.I calmed down from anxiety but not from a meltdown."Daddy?Why did you adopt me?",i ask"Because Freddie,you stood out to me,when i saw you,those adorable puppy dog eyes drew me in,i adopted you,i knew you were the one",he says.

"cuddles!",i squeal,we fell asleep cuddling in my bed.After a few hours,I was awoken by dad."hey little one",he says"daddy",i yawn"my little daddy's boy",he says.I snuggle into him."My daddy",i say"of course",dad says.

"what about a bubble bath?",he asked,i nodded,giggling."Paci?",i ask."oh alright",dad says"go find it",i giggled,dad starts a bubble bath."my little daddy's boy!",i ran to dad.I strip to my boxers.I sat in the bath,dad washed my hair softly.

he let me play,i pass him the bigger duck"oh,so i'm daddy duck?",i nodded.He got me out the bath,he dried me off with a fluffy towel.I giggled."it tickles!",i squeal.dad blew a raspberry on my tummy making me squeal with giggles.he put me in a fluffy hoodie with jogging bottoms.I may be Autistic with Anxiety but i'm still a normal person. 

"the tickle monster's gonna get you",dad says"No!Not the tickle monster!",i squeal,running away from dad.he scooped me up,tickling up and down my tummy.I giggle,squealing and laughing."coochie coochie coo!",he says,tickling my neck softly.I giggled."daddy snuggle?",i ask"Daddy snuggle",dad says.

We cuddled on the sofa,watching Winnie the pooh."awe",we hear papa coo."he's my baby!",Dad chuckled.papa and John join us,i snuggle up to dad."My little teddy bear",dad says,Theo on the floor"Paci daddy?",i ask"Which one?",papa asked"ducky"",i squeal"of course our adorable little baby boy",papa says,kissing my forehead.he came back with my paci!

"what do you say?",he asked"thank you!"i say,he gave it to me,kissing my cheek.I nursed on my Paci,falling asleep."go to sleep",dad cooed.

**_ May 4th 1990,Tuesday _ **

"Freddie,wake up",John cooed softly"mmhm go away Johnny",i whimpered."does ducky feel sick?",i nodded."My tummy hurts"i tell him"how much?",he asked"seven",i say."do you want your paci?",i nodded,he picked me up,i snuggle into him,we go downstairs after he helped me brush my teeth. 

"what's wrong?",dad asked"he's sick",John says."Daddy",i whimper,he took me into his arms,holding me close."can i have a look at your throat?",he asked,i nodded,"open wide,",i do,"little red,",he says"would you like an Ice lolly?",he asked,i nodded."please",i squeak.dad gave me a cherry flavoured one,i took it with a smile,eating my sweet treat.

"you cheeky boy",papa says."leave him babe,he's sick",dad says,I was watching Winnie the pooh,i finish my sweet treat."oh you messy pup",dad says,wiping around my mouth,i whined,trying to push his hand away.

"papa snuggle?",i ask,"papa snuggle!",papa says,swooping me up,dad had work,i never ever wanted him to leave for work,it always gets to where i start pouting at him.He has work tonight.it got to where he has to go"No daddy!No go!",i whined,"baby,let me go,daddy's gonna be back anyway",he says"No go!",i pout.he put me on the counter "Duckling,daddy's gotta work,daddy's gets money,i spoil you Freddie,i pay rent,bills,buy you toys",he says,tickling my ticklish tummy.

"if you let me go,daddy'll buy you a teddy bear",he says"pwomise daddy?",i ask"i promise",he says,kissing my forehead and blowing a raspberry on my tummy.John and papa had work.papa would wait until my nanny arrived."where's my favourite boy!",Dominique,my nanny says ,i like her but whenever she tickles me,she doesn't stop until i'm screaming for her to stop,it gets to much,i lock myself in my room.

I hid behind papa.I wanted dads ex wife,Anita,she's better!

dad and Anita are friends still,i begged papa to get rid of Dominique and call Anita.papa lied to Dom saying i was sick which i am and wasn't in the mood.he called Anita."Freddie,Anita's here",papa says " 'Nita!",i squeal."My favourite little teddy!",she says,picking me up."did you miss me?",i nodded.

"just be aware,he's feeling a little sick",papa says ."our numbers are on the counter,so in his medication for Anxiety and meltdowns,",papa says,kissing my cheek.Anita and i played with my sensory toys,she tickles me a lot,she doesn't go to hard,light tickles on my tummy.After an hour,i got tired.i lay on the sofa,my head in Anita's lap,her hand running through my hair,she put a pillow under my head,putting a blanket on me"go to sleep,teddy bear",she says softly,i yawned.

I fell asleep with my paci in my mouth.

**_ May fifth 1990,Wednesday _ **

Anita had stayed over last night."baby bear,its time get up",daddy"Daddy",i croak."did you have last night?",he asked,i nodded."did you miss Anita?",i nodded again."but,is my ducky feeling better?",he asked"yes daddy",i say"good",he smiled,giving me my paci."daddy cuddle?",i ask"Not today,we're going out with papa and Johnny",he says.

I nodded.I got theo and myself ready.We were going to see my psychologist,Dr Mazzello.We got in the car,i was cuddled into Johns side.We got to hospital,went up to the psychiatric ward.John went over to the paediatric unit.Dad,papa and myself go to The psychology unit.

Dad signs me in.We sat and waited,papa played with me.I felt a tap on my shoulder"h hi,wanna play together?",the kid asked"S sure,i'm freddie",i say"Joseph",he says."I'm Autistic too",he says."Freddie Taylor may?",Joe called."I gotta go",i say."bye"he says,"daddy!i made a friend!",i say"really?",dad asked,i nodded

We walk into Joe's office,a room full of toys."Hello freddie",Joe says"Hi Joey!",i say."he's hyper"dad says.I played while my parents talked with Joe.I was blushing madly."Freddie,come here",Joe says."Yes Joey?",i say."I want you to draw what family is to you",i nodded,dad kissed my cheek.

I finished it"finished!",i say.I had drawn,dad,papa,John and myself."awe",papa says.We go to Johns exam room.....I had a meltdown,crying,throwing myself on the floor,dad had to pick me up.hold me tightly,not to tight."hey,shh honey bear",he says."daddy's got you Freddie,daddy's got you",he cooed.

"shh,daddy's got you baby,daddy's got you",he says"want my paci",i sniffle,i got it.Dad rubs my back softly,calming me down.I nuzzle my head into the crook of his neck."good boy",papa cooed,Theo knew something was up.dad has Theo's leash.We got to johns exam room,i was still coming out of a meltdown. 

Dad keeps rubbing my back."oh teddy bear",John says"he's had a meltdown",dad says.I knew i was gonna get my flu shot."Freddie,will you let me give you the shot?",John asked"No!",i say."Freddie,its gonna be quick",he says"No!",i say."please Freddie bear",dad says"No!",i say,being stubborn.

They did it anyway,dad calming me down."shh baby,daddy's got you",dad cooed.he had work tonight.Dad called Joseph's mummy.i was in my room playing ,Theodore,laying across my lap."Freddie?Joseph is here",dad says,i nodded,we stayed downstairs,my anxiety decided to kick in. 

"Theo",he laid over my lap,doing DPT.Joseph looked curious."h How old are you?",i nervously asked"ten",he shyly says.Theo stayed on my lap.Joseph had to go home.dad didn't have work today,he took me to the mall."Doggy!",someone yelled.Dad wraps his arm around me."T Theo Focus",i tell him.

Dad and i got into the toy store."Daddy? can i go look at the toys?",i ask"of course",he smiled"be careful,if you need me,come get me",i nodded,i go to the toys."Doggy!",the same voice yelled,they came up to me"S S Sorry,but you can't pet him,he's working",i say"let my kid pet your dog!",i was yelled at."hey!leave him alone!",someone yelled.

"hey,kid,you okay?",the man asked,i nodded"George",he smiled"Freddie",i say.he gave me his number.he stayed with me,making sure nobody else could yell at me.I had picked out a toy,he took me back to my dad."Find something?",dad asked,i nodded"who are you?",he asked George"i'm george,some kid and their mother started yelling at him,wouldn't leave him alone",George says"thank you",dad says"its fine,i don't mind honestly",George says.

That's when i went into a bad anxiety attack"let my kid pet your dog!",the same woman yelled well screamed at me,it set me off into tears. "just leave him alone,lady,he doesn't need you yelling at him,leave him alone,so what if he has a service dog?!",George says.

"so George,would you actually like to come over?",dad asked him"sure,i'm free all day",he says.dad paid.....but"i'm sorry baby,but i don't have enough",he says to me."i'll pay",George says."you don't have to",Dad says"i want to,anything to brighten a kids day",i blushed,hiding in dads side.George came back with us.

Dad asked George to be my regular babysitter.I was happy playing with my teddy and Theo.

the weeks went by,George spoiled me if dad couldn't afford stuff.

**_ Three weeks later,May Twenty sixth 1990,Wednesday _ **

George became my sugar daddy in a way,yes i know what a sugar daddy is,i had started public school last week,with tutoring.I already hate it.i'm being bullied at school for being Autistic and having a service dog. 


	2. Mikey!

**_ changing Josephs age to ten, _ **

**_ Three weeks later,May Twenty sixth 1990,Wednesday _ **

** _freddies p.o.v_ **

I hate school.I had just got home from school,upset,in the middle of a meltdown,crying."what happened?",daddy asked"I...I got beat up daddy!",i cry.dad wipes my tears,cleans me up,gave me my paci.He hugged me,"shh daddy's got you baby",he cooed."i....I don't wanna go back!",i say."you don't have to",he says.

he put me on the sofa,so Theo could do DPT with me,dad made me my favourite milkshake,chocolate with Whipped cream and sprinkles."thanks daddy",i sniffle"cheer up"dad says.We got to my room,i played in my sand box.and sensory wall."baby,come here",dad says,i cuddled into him.he stroked my hair,i finished my sweet treat.

Dad kissed my cheek,tickling my sides.I giggled,squealing and laughing."i love you daddy",i say"i love you too baby",he says."D do you have to go tonight?",i ask"yes i do honey,John and papa are watching you",dad says"i don't want you to go",i say"i know pupper,i know",dad cooed.papa and Johnny,came in."teddy bear?",papa says."what's wrong?",he asked"he doesn't want me to go to work",dad says"pupper,daddy has to go to work",papa says."No",i say.

"he's a bad day",dad says."if you let daddy go to work,i'll take you buy new toys",papa says"hmm?",i nodded.papa and i went to get me new toys.We saw George"Freddie,hold my hand",papa says,"sorry papi",i giggle.Theo alerts me,letting me know someone is behind me,.

"let my kid pet your dog",this woman says to me"No",i spat"he's a working dog",i snarled"let my fucking kid,pet your dog,you fucking retard",that upset me and pissed me off"leave me the fuck off",i spat."Don't touch my fucking child",papa says."leave him alone",he added,making sure i'm okay.

"Freddie?",George,i whimpered."what's happened?",he asked.I was too upset to talk,papa took the leash of Theo.George picked me up,rubbing my back softly."you can have anything you want",he says to me"promise?",i ask"i promise",he smiled.papa,George and i walked around,i calmed down,staying between papa and George,holding Theo's leash. 

George often spoiled me.We went to the toys."you can have anything you want",George says.I picked out a few sensory toys,"you want these?",George asked,i nodded.he bought them for me,while papa got us lunch.I had a meltdown,crying,throwing myself on the floor.I had hurt myself,

I was still crying"Freddie,",papa says softly,i look at him"sit up for me",i try."What hurts little one?",he asked."My arm",i sniffle.he picked me up"we're gonna have to go see Johnny",i nodded.papa distracted me from the pain.he made my bear 'eat' my tummy.I giggled,We pulled up to the hospital.

papa carries me,signed me in."Freddie May?",the nurse called.Nurse Rami Malek,he's,Johns assistant."oh baby brother,what happened?",John asked"he had a meltdown,his arm hurts",papa says,i whimpered,John puts me on the bed ,smothering me with kisses."you've probably sprained it",he says."what colour splint?I have a lot",John says,tickling my tummy."mm blue!",i squeal.

he put it on my arm,doing it up."Wanna pick a toy?",i nodded"go on Freddie,",John says."this one!",i say"good choice",John says."Stickie?",i ask"of course bbay brother,",he says"bear",i say"okay,here you go",he says,he kissed my cheek.

"you might have to get an X Ray",i whimpered"it wont hurt Freddie,it takes a picture of your arm",John says,he took me to the X Ray home,got it done."come here",he says,putting me on his lap."see?this is your arm,you see that while line",i nodded"that's a sprain",he says."cast or splint?",he asked"splint",i mutter,"okay",he says.

"i'm going to put a bandage around your wrist first,okay?",he says"okay",i smile,brightly."there he is!",John says"Johnny!",i squealed.he wraps a bandage around my arm then the splint."all done,tiger",he smiled.

he blows a raspberry on my tummy.I squealed,giggling.he picked me up like a baby,tickling my tummy.John had tied up his hair."Can i give you a check up?",he asked"its not gonna hurt",he says"pwomise Johnny?",i ask"i promise",he says.he took me to a sensory exam room."say ahh for me",he says.

"gonna check your ears",i nodded,i couldn't help but giggle."what?",John asked,smiling"it tickles",i say."Can i clean your ears?",i nodded"is.....is it gonna hurt?",i ask"No,it wont,it'll tickle a little",he says,he grabbed a cotton bud,lifting my hoodie and tickling my belly button.i giggled.he picked up a clean one,he was gentle.

"Can i check your sugar levels?",he asked"mhmm",i hummed"little prick",he says,he does it,he gave me a lion band-aid."all done cheeky",he says.John helped me train Theo a little more."Freddie!",Joseph"Joseph!",i squeal,we ran to each other,hugging tightly.I'm shy."Hi Freddie",Joseph's mummy,Carla says"Hi",i squeak."i'm John,Freddie's brother",John says.

Theo sat at my side."Cute Doggy",Joseph says"thank you",i say.John told papa,he was taking me out for the day.

**_ May 27th 1990,Thursday _ **

John is taking me out today,Joseph's mummy is two years older than John.she's Twenty six.Joseph's ten."Freddie!Joseph's here!",John calls,i walk downstairs with Theo.we went to the soft play.Joseph and i running around,playing.we are careful.

"hey!give me your dog!",someone yelled,i whimper.Joseph and i walked away but stayed in sight of John and Carla."I said give me your dog!",it was one of the slightly older kids."Freddie,lets go",Joseph says,my Autism gets bad if i start being yelled at,my anxiety goes mental,Theo alerting me.

I felt like i was gonna faint.I fainted,theo stayed laying over my thighs.Joseph ran to get his mummy and my brother.I started coming round after a few minutes,seeing John next to me"hey",he says.i stood up.they took us to the food court,John got me a water,gave me my medication.

"what happened",John asked"A boy yelled at him"Joseph says .Carla asked if i was okay,i nodded,just having after effects."what about the arcade?",John suggests"its up to you boys",Carla says,i nodded so did Joseph,we went to the arcade.John gave me money to use and to not spend it all on sweets,we all know papa wont be happy.Joseph and i ran to the claw machines"Boys",John warns. 

I got two teddies in one go,gave Joseph one."thank you",he smiled.We played the Arcade games.my anxiety was acting up a lot now.I find Joseph an awesome friend.Theo was alerting me."Hey Retards!",its the kid who bullies me at school.Paul."fuck off",i snapped.he slapped me."Freddie,don't do it",Joseph whimpers.

I tried to hold back.we started a fight,eh pulled on my arm,i let out a howl of pain,before kicking him in the stomach.My arm was really hurting.Paul and i got back into fighting again,John held me back.carried me."I'm sorry Johnny",i sniffle"I know Freddie",he says."My arms really hurts",i say.

We all had to go to the hospital.John took me to get an X Ray of my arm.he sat me on his lap,"Freddie,look,you see that line between your bone?",he asked"mhmm",i nodded"that's called a break,its when your arm snaps in half in one place,but yours is a small break",he says"i will have to set it in place",he says,i nodded,whimpering.

we went back to the exam room.he had Carla help,John let me use the gas and air to numb the pain."its okay Freddie",John cooed,he put my arm in a cast,colour of my choice,i wanted Camo blue."all done",John says. he put my arm in a sling,a soft padded one.John tickles my sides. 

dad and papa were working today.John asked Carla to come over with Joseph.John was tickling me again.on the sofa,attacking my sides with small tickles,being careful,blowing raspberries on my neck,he tickled my tummy with raspberries."Coochie coo Freddie,i'm gonna get you",he says,blowing a big raspberry on my belly button,the door bell rang."Its Johns date!",i laughed while being tickled.John got my feet,he tickled up and down gently.

"J Johnny! St stop!",i giggled.he gave in.John and Carla kiss."ooh!",i tease.they kissed more.before John starts tickling me all over my tummy."J Johnny!",i squeal."the tickle monster is gonna get you",John says,tickling my sides slowly.I giggled."J Johnny!St stop it!",i squealed.

he kissed my forehead."love you Johnny",i say"i love you too",he says,hugging me."best big brother ever",i smile."i love you too baby brother",he says.dad and papa came to us,they got a picture of John and i.

dad and papa paid for us all to go to Paris.we were leaving tonight.i packed with dads help."Daddy?Paci?",i ask,he gave it to me.he kissed my head,he put my weighted blanket in his bag.We packed my teddy,spare leashes,and vests for Theo,we packed my clothes too."Ready to go?",John asked,we got to the airport,we got shit for me having a service dog. 

We eventually got on the plane,i sat with dad.John and Carla kissing."love birds",papa says.We got to Paris,Joseph and i got the biggest room! with my parents in the room next to us,its connected,John and Carla,got a room to themselves.

The weeks passed,we spent in Paris,John stopped paying attention to me......only gave his attention to Joseph and Carla.It upset me a lot,since i'm Autistic.I would stay in the hotel,playing with my toys,dad and papa often checking on me.I begged them to let me share a room with them,they had to give in,gave Carla,John and Joseph my room,I had taken my stuff with me.

**_ June 12th 1990,Tuesday _ **

"Honey?",dad says" 'S Open daddy",i yawn,paci in my mouth"hey,good morning",he says.we were going home in a week."Morning daddy",i say.we have everything in the room,mini fridge,food.I rub my eyes."Good morning",papa says"Morning papa"i say.he had got us breakfast,Jam on toast with orange juice.

"Johns up",dad says."I know",i say.I was still tired.I went and showered,putting on clean clothes.I brushed my teeth,dad braids my hair for me.I was lying to John whenever he wanted to take me out.he had got engaged to Carla.Dad changed the plan,we went home today.

I had been texting George a lot.

**_ June 13th 1990,Wednesday _ **

We got home,drove home.I saw George,i was tired and wanted to go to bed.he carried me to my room,i let him change me.dad and papa are fine with it."i wanna cuddle",i say,i had got my cast off.George pulled me to lay on his chest,kissing my head.

**_ June 13th,Wednesday,9:10AM _ **

"Freddie,wake up",i hear George coo."Morning",he says" Morning Mikey",i yawn.he kissed my cheek,helped me change,i asked for my paci.I had brushed my teeth,he carried me downstairs."Good morning",dad says"Morning daddy",i yawn.We had breakfast,John came downstairs with Carla by his side,i had school,George offered to drive me,dad took me instead. 

"are you sure you're gonna be okay?",he asked,i nodded"i will daddy",i say,he kissed my head.I had a good day at school,i walked home after school."hey baby",dad says"hi daddy",i say"good day?",he asked"yes daddy!",i say.

"my daddy's boy",dad says.i changed into a hoodie and jogging bottoms,John and Carla were working,while Joseph sat in his own room.i played in my room for a bit.Theo across my lap.I was playing with my sand box.

"teddy bear?",it was John"go away Johnny",i say. "what's wrong?",he asked"go away!"i scream at him.i went back to playing.I ran downstairs,John after me,i hid behind dad.dad picks me up.I snuggle into him.

"what has got into you?",John asked"you hate me",i squeak."I don't hate you",John says"yes you do",i say"no,i don't,i know you're jealous mister",he says,poking my tummy."Johnny,will you play with me?",i ask."of course",he says,we played in my room,he tickled me,I was squealing and giggling.he blew raspberries on my tummy,making me laugh a lot.

he tickled me all over my sides.I squealed and giggled."awe",he cooed."round and round the garden like a teddy bear.one step...two step,tickle you under there!",he says.he tickled under my arms.I squealed,giggling.

he tickled my neck making me squeal.John puts me on my bed."talk to me Freddie",John says."you stopped paying attention to me!",i say."i'm sorry baby brother",he says.We cuddled a lot that day with him tickling me all over with feathers.

**_ June 14th 1990,Thursday _ **

"GOOD MORNING!",i was woken up by John tickling me."Johnny!",i squealed."good morning",he says.I go and brush my teeth,got dressed,i wanted a cuddle day.Carla and John were still seeing each other.

The years passed,they got married,i grew up into a young man,with Autism and anxiety.I got Married at Twenty five,its **_2001_**

I married my now husband,Jim Hutton,my name is now Freddie Taylor Hutton,we adopted two kids, ** _Max and Tia._**

**_ Tia,13 _ _:_ **

** _Max,12:_ **


End file.
